rising darkness
by waiting4myprince2come
Summary: Hana, ed, and al are back with new enemies and new friends. what happends when hana's sister escapes? how will hana react? What will happen to them this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hana's p.o.v:

"How is it that I leave you two alone for an hour and you end up breaking your arm?" I asked Ed as the 3 of us boarded the train to go to Resimbool, so that my hotheaded friend could fix his automail arm that he broke.

"Well...things happen...and besides you get in more trouble than I do." he responded poking my forehead.

"Soooo...I don't end up breaking anything." I said sitting down.

"Oh yeah...what about all the guys jaws you broke?" he smirked.

"They disserved it." I folded my arms indigified.

"Uh huh." he said not buying it.

"Can you two stop fighting before someone gets hurt...again." Al said sitting in front of me.

"Fine...whatever." I sighed. "I don't care anymore."

"What were you doing anyways." Ed asked me suspiciously.

"I would tell you...but then I'd have to kill you." I smirked evily.

"Would you really kill me?" he challenged me.

"Dunno..." I thought about it. Actually I wouldn't dream of it...but I wasn't going to tell him that, he already had a big head.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ed asked.

"I mean...I don't know...how hard is it to understand?" I asked with a smirk.

"You're very annoying sometimes." Ed sighed.

"Thank you." you smiled innocently.

"So brother...how mad do you think Winry's going to be?" Al asked Ed trying to distract him.

"Let's see...seeing how the arm doesn't move anymore...pretty mad." Ed said looking at the ground.

"Um...who's Winry...is she your girlfriend?" I asked Ed who started to cough, me and al started to laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed said.

"I know that...but al said you would have a really funny answer if I asked...guess you were right." I said with a grin ignoring the pain in my right hand.

"You guys are soo mean sometimes." Ed started to pout.

"Whatever...I woke up early...so I'm going to take a nap." I yawned and laid my head on the window.

Ed's p.o.v:

"I'm beginning to think she likes to make me mad." I sighed.

"Maybe...hana's hard to figure out sometimes." Al said and I nodded my head. "But she's always by our side no matter what."

"Yeah." I said looking at Hana who slip on your shoulder; I shifted my weight a little.

"What's wrong with her hand?" al asked, I looked to see Hana rubbing her right hand.

"I don't know...she never said anything about her hand hurting." I said wishing she would for once say something about her pain.

"Maybe she's not use to talking about her pain...remember when she faced Alison and she took all those ice needles head on and she didn't even flinch?" al asked me.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." I sighed looking at Hana.

"You really do like Hana." al said making me blush.

"Yeah...she is my friend." I said.

"No...You like her like her." Al said making me blush even more and al started to laugh.

"I don't like her like that." I said.

"Right...whatever you say...I'm going to check to see how much longer till you get a wrench thrown at your head...you stay here." Al said getting up.

"Wait...why do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Because if hana wakes up she'll try and get in trouble...and if your here she'll somewhat listen." al said walking off.

_'Right...it'll be a miracle if she listens.'_ I sighed.

Hana's p.o.v:

_'Stupid hand...why do you have to start hurting?'_ I sighlently asked it, I opened my eyes and yawned.

"It's scary how you can wake up when we're almost there." Ed laughed.

"Aw...I didn't even get to cause any trouble." I pouted.

"And this is a bad thing?" Ed asked.

"Yes." I shot back, I looked out the window to see countryside.

'Maybe...I get a chance to rest.' I thought to myself as the train pulled into the station.

"C'mon." Ed said as the three of us got off the train and I followed them as I walked towards a bunch of random houses.

"Welcome to Resimbool."Ed said.

"Wow...its quiet." I said looking around. "And probly a lot safer than Ozette."

"Safer for you." Ed replied as I stopped at a hill, I about to ask what he meant, but I got my answer when I saw a wrench coming straight towards Ed.

I caught it an inch in front of Ed's forehead. "Is this like catching the bouquet...do I get to be the next one to throw a wrench?" I asked looking around.

"Whoa...no one's ever caught my wrench before." I looked up to see a tall blonde girl staring at me in shock.

"I'm sorry...it was habit." I apologized handing her wrench back to her.

"Don't worry it was a good thing." Ed said. "Hi winry." he greeted her wearily.

"Hi...who's your friend?" she asked looking at Hana.

"Oh...I'm sorry...my name is Hana...and next time I'll let you hit Ed...Maybe if we're lucky it'll deflate his head." I said with a smile making Winry laugh.

"Hey! Whats that suppose to mean?"

"I'm Winry...and don't worry about...I'm just surprised that anyone could catch my wrench." She smiled ignoring Ed's comment.

"Yeah...well happens..." I said trailling off.

"Where did you grow up?" she asked me as she lead us to her house.

"In Ozette." I smiled.

"Isn't that the toughest place ever?" she asked looking amazed

"You could say that...I never really liked it." I shrugged, we arrived at a house I saw a sign that read 'ROCKBELL AUTOMAIL'.

"Hey grandma...we've got some visitors." Winry said as we went inside the house. A women walked to the room, she was a little shorter than me, her hair was gray and in a pony tail.

"Long time no see boys...who's that with you." she asked turning her attention towards me.

"Oh...I'm Hana." I greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet...call me Pinako." she told me and I nodded.

"Winry...is there like a stream around here?" I asked.

"Yeah...that way." she said pointing. "Why?"

"No reason...I'm going to go check it out...I'll be back later." I said and left.

_'At least I can leave for some much needed fresh air.'_ I though walking towards the river. When I reached it I took off my boots and sat at the edge and had my feet in the water.

_'I hate to admit it but maybe my friends are right...I do need a break... but I ain't telling them that.' _I said to myself, I reach up and take my hair out of its pony tail. I took off your right glove and looked at your hand to see a bruise was starting to form.

_'How do I get a bruise on my hand?' _I asked myself putting my glove back on. A breeze started to blow and I closed my eyes.

_'This is probly the first time I've just chilled without getting in some kinda trouble.' _I thought opening my eyes, I saw a butterfly in front of me. _'You're so lucky to be free...I used to be like you.' _I thought sourly.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I looked up to see Al.

"Yeah...I really haven't taken a break in a long time...at least not without getting in a fight." I said as al sat next to me.

"Why'd you really leave?" Al asked me.

"Mostly because I wanted to get out before all the noise started." I smiled.

"Yeah...it's pretty noisy right now...but things will calm down eventually." Al laughed.

"Yeah...but why was everyone so surprised when I caught Winry's wrench?" I asked al.

"We were surprised because no one has been able to catch anything she's thrown." Al said.

"Well thank my friends on that part...when we grew up they would throw anything that they could get lift." I smiled and al just laughed. "Why are you here?"

"Because...it was kinda loud in there...plus I wanted to make sure your ok..." he trailed off.

"You mean with that whole Ankoku thing...yeah I'm fine, like I've said before...I've been prepared for death since I became a gang leader...I'm just glad no one was hurt." I smiled. "But to tell you the truth I was scared."

"But you never showed one ounce of fear."

"I know...I can hide most of my emotions...I guess I should stop that."

"Maybe...you think the noise has calmed down?" Al asked.

"Pretty sure." I said and took my feet out of the water.

"Since when did you have that tattoo?" Al asked pointing to my left ankle.

"Oh...remember when I left you guys for an hour...well I decided I'd go get a tattoo...I haven't gotten one since I was 4, I decided to get one." I smiled and put on your combat boots. "C'mon." I smiled.

"Ok." he said and we walked back to Winry's house. I opened the door to see Ed sitting on the couch with many bumps on his head.

"For some reason I think it was bad to leave." I said making Ed look up.

"It's about time...I was beginning to think you got lost." he smirked.

"I've...ok I was one time...but I found where I needed to go." I said sticking my tongue at him.

"So you do admit it...you did get lost." he smiled in triumph.

"Your soo mean." you wined.

"Your finally back." Winry said and hugged me making Ed laugh.

"Yeah...but if you…don't let me...breath that could…change." I said gasping.

"I'm sorry." she let go of me. "Do you know anything about mechanics?" she asked me rather excited.

"Only from what I've read in books." I said with a surprised look.

"Winry quit asking everyone you meet if they like mechanics." Pinaco said walking into the room. "I'm sorry about that." she apologized.

"It's ok." I said with a smile. "If anything Winry reminds me of my friends back home...except less dangerous." I smiled.

"What about my head?" Ed reminded me.

"Except him...but he deserves it sometimes."

"Hey!" he yelled, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"The truth hurts sometimes...shorty."I said making everyone laugh and I had to run so Ed doesn't catch you.

"Get back here."

"No!" I shot at him.

"Why not?" he asked chasing I.

"Because I don't trust you."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you're being mean." I wined.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Will you quit it...before I separate you too!"Winry threatened making me both stop. "That's more like." she said with a smile.

"He started it." I said pointing at ed.

"Did not." he defended himself.

"While I be...I can't believe you found someone shorter than you." Winry said.

"Hey!" we said at the same time and both glared, and everyone laughed.

"Hana...are you a state alchemist?" pinaco asked me.

"Yeah...apparently I'm the 'dark' alchemist...but unlike the 'hotheaded' alchemist over there I don't brag about it." I said with a smile.

"What was that!" Ed yelled.

"You heard me." I shot back.

"How do you put up with this al?" Winry asked Al as me and Ed glared at each other.

"You learn to tune them out." he said.

"I'm not that bad!" me and Ed said again at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ed's p.o.v:

"Hey Hana...do you wanna help with dinner?" Winry asked Hana.

"Sure..." Was all she really could say before Winry dragged her into the kitchen.

"I think Winry likes Hana." Al noted.

"Oh really...I would never have noticed...so what did you and Hana talk about?" I asked al.

"Stuff." was all he said.

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Like I wanted to make sure she really was ok after the battle with Ankoku."Al said and I looked at him.

"And?"

"She's fine...but she did say that she was a little scared."Al said.

"That's hana for you." I sighed. "She's not one to show that kinda stuff."

Hana's p.o.v:

"Hana what were you like growing up?" Winry asked me.

"Let's see...hard to handle, disrespectful, tough, dangerous, cold, cold-hearted...take your pick." I shrugged.

"You don't seem like that...you seem fun." she said and I smiled.

"Yeah...I keep hearing how I've changed...I guess I have." I said.

"I want proof." Ed said sitting next to you at the table only to be on the ground because I pushed him. "What was that for?" he practically yelled.

"You were being mean to me." I wined making winry and al laugh.

"I'm being mean?" Ed asked with an annoyed look on his face and I nodded.

"Glad you get it." you smiled and Ed hit me on the head." why does everyone do that?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Because its fun." Ed smirked and I flicked him on the forehead.

"What was that for?" he rubbed his forehead.

"Dunno." I shrugged.

"Your annoying." he said and I glared.

"Your more annoying."

"Am not." he said defending himself.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Guys please can you go five minutes without fighting?" Al sighed.

"His fault." I said pointing innocently.

"How come you never blame al?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Because...al's not mean to me." I retorted.

"That's not fair!" he complained.

"Its totally fair." I stuck out my tongue, Ed just glared at me.

"Hana...you look a little tired." Winry noted. "I'll show you were you can sleep." she smiled.

"Oh no...you..." I didn't get to finish the sentence before Winry started to drag you up the stairs. She opened up a door "I hope you don't mind staying here."

"Its fine...really." I smiled.

"Hana...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything." you looked at her.

"I know that you must of left your friends back home...do you ever keep in touch with them?" she asked with a serious face.

"So you want me to lie or to tell you the truth?"

"I want to know the truth."

"The truth is...I don't really keep touch with them anymore...it's just too hard, I've only had a few people who were close to me...and for the most part I barely have time to rest without getting in trouble...I don't want them to worry about me. And I'm guessing you had a reason for asking...probly because Ed and Al don't write or call you...I know this doesn't mean much coming from someone you just met but you shouldn't be that mad at them...they probly don't want you to worry too much about them...but that's just my opinion, it's your choice on if you believe it or not." I said walking over to the bed.

"Your pretty wise for you age." she whispered.

"That's because I never got to have a regular childhood like other children...I learned that from my mom." I smiled.

"Thank you...I hope you sleep well." Winry smiled and closed the door.

I changed to black pajamas bottoms and a black t-shirt. Instead of going to sleep I went over to the window and sat on the sill. I just looked at the moon as my thoughts went to my friends.

'I hope you guys are ok' I thought sadly as Virginia's, Ella's, Alison's, Derek, jerk face's, and Fletcher's face came to my thoughts. I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

I got up and opened the door to see Ed."We need to talk." he said before I could even talk.

"Ok." you let him in, you both sat on the bed. "So what you wanna talk about?" I asked a little curious.

"How about the fact that you haven't been getting much sleep ever since that battle with your sister." Ed looked at you.

"Oh that." I sighed.

"Whats up?" he asked me, I looked at the ground.

"Ever since that battle with Ankoku...I dunno I guess I've been having nightmares of something far worse than Ankoku being awaken...and I don't think I've got what it takes to defeat it...I died during the battle with Ankoku, if I battle anything worse than her I'm pretty much screwed." I kept my gaze at the ground.

"Your only screwed if you keep facing everything alone...you've got friends who won't let you face it alone...like me and Al." he said and he lifted my chin so I had no choice but to look at him. "Plus...knowing you, you're not going to let anything happen without a fight." I smiled.

"Yeah probly...but that got me in trouble a lot...guess it wasn't my best idea to fight the police." I said and Ed laughed.

"That's what makes you so great...you don't play by anyone else's rules but your own." I blushed slightly.

"Whatever you call it...it still got me in trouble." I sighed."Hey...you remember when I told you I killed someone on accident?" he nodded." well according to the police it was...but the truth is...I intended to kill them."

"Why?"

"Because...when I was 6 and el was 4...some people started to hurt her and seeing as I have an anger problem...one thing led to another and I killed them." I looked down remembering that day.

Ed's p.o.v:

I was a little shocked at what Hana said...but I knew that if someone tried to hurt Al I would have done the same thing. Hana laid her head on my shoulder, I looked to see that she fell asleep.

'That is soo hana.' I thought to myself amused. I laid Hana down gently and put a blanket over her. I bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead before I left.

'Don't worry...when the time comes I won't let you do it alone.' I thought and left to go to bed.

Hana's p.o.v:

I looked around and saw a familiar place. 'Why am I back in Ozette?' I looked around and saw a group of guys tormenting El, who had tears in her eyes.

"Leave her alone," I said walking towards them causing them to just smirk.

"And what if we don't?" one of them asked.

"Then you'll live to regret it." I said slowly. They continued to harass El...One of them actually hit her, my anger started to gain control over me and the next thing I knew each of the guys were laying in a pool of blood dead. I sank to my knees unable to understand what happened.

"Hana...what have you done?" El asked in a whisper. I found it was hard to talk, I slowly got up and I started to run.

'How could I do that...the scary thing is...I think I actually enjoyed it.' I thought to myself angrily. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on m forehead; I opened my eyes to see that I fell out of my bed.

"Ow...that hurt." I said to yourself and got up from the floor. I looked outside to see the sun shining brightly; I grabbed some clothes and changed. I was wearing black pants, black spaghetti strap top, fish net top, black miniskirt over the pants, combat boots, my favorite gloves, and my hair was just left down my back.

I walked to the kitchen to find that everyone was there except Winry and Pinaco.

"What happened to you." Ed looked up.

"I fell." I said taking a seat next to him.

"You of all people would fall." he laughed.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." I narrowed my eyes.

"Uh huh." he said not believing me, I just flicked his forehead.

"Your mean...anyways I think I'm going to go train." I got up.

"Why?" al asked.

"Dunno...I just feel like it." I left to go to the river. Once there I took off your boots mostly because it was easier to train without my boots and because I just felt like it. I then rolled your shirt up just enough to were your snake tattoo was showing, like in Ozette.

I thought for a moment and smiled. It has been awhile since I've gone against someone during my training. I clapped my hands and placed them on the ground, a black light appeared then suddenly a dirt person started to rise from the ground.

"It's been awhile since I've done that...but I think it's pretty good." I inspected it. It tried to attack but I was too quick for it. I did a front handspring and got out of its way. 'This is going to be fun.' I thought as it attempted again this time however I grabbed its fist...but Unfortually he threw me, where do I land? Where else...the river.

'I should of seen that coming.' I thought getting out. we went at it for quite a while...until I was exhausted; I clapped my hands and the dirt thing disappeared. I sat at the edge of the river and once again put my feet in it breathing a little hard. 'My teacher is right...I train too hard sometimes.' I thought with an anime sweat drop at the back of my head.

yes..an other chapter done...i'm sorry that i probly won't be able to update it as much as i did my other one...but plz work with me...some ppl take months to update some crappy short chapter:)...so just be happy i actually update pretty long chapters...and now if you excuse me i shall go get a taco...you guys can review if you want...i'm not one of those ppl who won't update until ppl review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hana's p.o.v:

"HANA!" 3 voices yelled behind me causing me to fall into the river...again. I got out and glared at the 3 people responsible.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well...since you never call us or write to us...we need some way to make sure your ok." Virginia said.

"Do you ever think I have a good reason for that?" I asked.

"Yeah...but we then we decide that there is no good reason for that." Ella said.

"Plus someone wants to meet you." they stepped aside and a girl with long brown hair, green eyes, she was taller than me...Unforutially, and she kinda looked a little shy.

"Hana...meet kimiko, aka tei. She was the goddess of air." She bowed while I waved.

"Nice to meet ya." I smiled.

"Y-y-you t-t-o." she replied timidly.

"Don't mention it." I smiled.

"What are they doing here" Ed asked sitting next to me.

"We're here just to annoy Hana." Alison smirked.

"Of course." I crossed my arms annoyed.

"You know you love us." they said and hugged me.

"Yeah right." I said trying to get out but I failed miserably...so you went to the next best thing" spider." all three girls started to freak out while me, Ed, and kimiko laughed our asses off.

"That was totally uncalled for." Virginia said kinda mad at me.

"It was called for...you were hugging me." I smirked, I turned to kimiko. "you're quiet...anything on your mind?"

"It's just...um...is it true that you can see the future?" she asked I looking at the ground.

"Yeah...and I take it you can do something too."

"Y-yes...I can enter people's mind and see their memories and emotion." she looked up and I smiled.

"That's alsome...yeah I can see the future, the good and the bad...but mostly bad, ever so often I can see good thing such as Virginia has a boyfriend." I smirked and Virginia started to blush.

"Y-y-you know." she stammered.

"Of course...and tell him that if he hurts you that I'll make sure he never leaves the hospital." I threatened.

"How come you never threatened Derek?"

"Because...Derek already knows I'll do the same."

"Good point." Virginia had an anime sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Um...Hana...can I...can show you my power?" she asked quietly.

"Sure...but I must warn you my memories aren't the happiest." she nodded and her eyes went kinda soulless. Within a few minutes her eyes turned back to normal.

"Can you tell me what Hana fears?" Ella asked hopefully.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because it's not like you would tell me." she shot back.

"Sorry...I couldn't find..."she was cut off by Ella.

"No...She has to fear something...spiders..."

"Um...if I was afraid of spiders then why didn't I freak out like you guys?" I interrupted.

"Blood.."

"Oh that makes a lot of sense...seeing how I was the leader of the BLOODY snake fang gang." I emphasized bloody with a trace of sarcasm in my voice

"You've got to fear something...I won't rest till I find it." she said determined while the rest of us had an anime sweat drop on the back of our head.

"I give it a day." Virginia sighed.

"8 hours." Alison challenged.

"Give it 3 hours." I said and the rest nodded.

"How come you're betting against me?" Ella wined.

"Because you'll never be able to find out my fear." I stuck out my tongue at her. "Plus...do you really think I'd tell you...you're still plotting to get revenge."

"So what...you can tell us."

"Huh uh." I said not trying to even sound convensed.

"Your soooo mean." she wined, I just faked being hurt.

"Me mean...whatever would give you that idea?"

"I've got it...your afraid of...the color pink." Alison said sounding really proud of herself.

"Hate to burst your bubble...but I just loath the color...I don't fear it." I said sighing. "Why are you so interested in finding out my fear?"

"Because...there is no possible way you don't fear anything." Alison said and the others nodded.

"Whatever." I folded your arms across my chest.

"Hana...I understand that you hate painting your toenails...but did you have to get a tattoo?" Virginia asked.

"Yes I did." I lifted your pant leg to reveal a dragon tattoo on my ankle.

"Why a dragon?" Ed asked me.

"Because I already have a snake...and I just feel like it." I put my combat boots on. " Anyways...I'm going to go ask winry something...see you later." I walked away.

Ed's p.o.v:

"So do you really know what she fears?" Ella still had hope in her eyes.

"I wish I did...but most of her memories aren't even accessible...it's like she blocked them."Kimiko sighed." I'm sorry."

"It's ok...I was kinda afraid of that...damn...she's still not ready to face her past...if she can't face her past then how is she going to face whats to come in the future." Ella said and the others nodded.

"But...wouldn't you guys know more about Hana?" I asked, but they shook their heads.

"I wish...but Hana has a hard time opening up to anyone...even us." Virginia sighed.

"I did find out she's carrying a burden." kimiko said quietly, everyone looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I found a memory were she told herself that she is going to give everything she has to find the person who killed El...but who's El?" she said looking at the ground everyone else kinda looked a little sad.

"El...Was Hana's little sister...and probly the one person who could get Hana to open up." Ella said and kimiko looked up.

"Hana...I think she's haunted by her past...when I went through her memories they all were filled with pain and suffering, but the one that seems to be the one Hana has pure hatred towards is when her dad left her." kimiko said sadly.

"We'd better get going...we told Derek we'd only be gone for a little bit...oh and Ed try to keep Hana out of trouble." Ella winked.

"Easier said than done." I mumbled as they all disappeared.

'How does Hana put up with them?' I asked walking towards Winry's house.

Hana's p.o.v:

I was lying on my bed just staring at the ceiling. I had just finished helping winry with cleaning the kitchen and I wanted to think without being interrupted by a certain blond pipsqueak.

'There's no way I can tell them my fear...they'd just laugh at me.' I thought sadly remembering how they tried to guess it. 'I'm sorry...but I'm not ready to tell anyone.' I winced as a wave of pain shot through my arm . 'I thought for sure it went away.' I took off my gloves and put them in my bag.

'We've got too much to worry about now...I don't want them to worry about me.' I thought looking at my right hand. I suddenly saw a memory I hadn't seen for a while, it's between me and Virginia.

"Why don't you ever say yes to guys anymore?" she asked me.

"Because...they're all the same. They're just looking through me, not even bothering to see me for me." I said turning my back to her.

"Hana...why don't you start acting more like a girl then?" she asked me.

"Because...if a guy ever does like me...I want him to like me for me, not what I'm not...and I'm not a girly girl." in an instant the memory faded away.

'I remember that...it was the day I left ozette.' I thought sadly, remembering the day. There was a faint knock at the door; I quickly put my gloves back on and go to the door.

"Hana...is something the matter?" Ed asked me with a faint hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, I've just been...thinking." I said slowly, I stepped aside as he let himself in.

"You're keeping something from us...again." he sat on my bed.

"And that's new?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Well...no. But don't you trust us enough to tell us?" he asked.

"God...I hate that word so much sometimes...eveytime I trust someone something bad happens." I said bitterly.

"Like when?"

"Like when Alison tried to kill me...or when...um never mind." I said quickly.

"Ok...now I really want to know." he said very interested, I just sighed.

"Its something that happened a long time ago...probly the thing that made me cold hearted. It's something no one knows about...not even Ella, Virginia, or Alison knows." I said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell them?" he asked and you just smirked.

"Because...then they would begin on a quest for revenge...and I don't think they need that." I had an anime sweat drop on the back of my forehead, and Ed just nodded. "Anyway...it was about the time I was going out with shikyo...he by some miracle earned my trust, big mistake...that's when he..."I stopped suddenly unable to talk because of the tears.

"He what...he raped you." I just shook my head.

"Have you ever wonder why I can take so many hits without even flitching?" he nodded." ever since he earned my trust he...started to hit me...it started out for big things...but then it went to things like I talked to a boy or something, I kinda lost track. That's when I started to go to jail...just to be away from him. My friends just thought I was like bored one day...but he caught on 6 months after I started. So I had to do something...I turned cold hearted and I broke up with him, I then told my friends that he cheated on me...and I started to wear clothes to hide the cuts he gave me." I said trying my hardest to forget the pain in my hand. I looked at Ed who just pulled me so that my head was lying on his chest.

"You deserve better." he said softly. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." he said gently stroking my hair, I just sat there listening to the beat of his heart (omfg...that's a really bad song by the talentless Hilary duff...fyi I don't care if you like her...she needs to die).

Al's p.o.v:

"Tell us about Hana." winry said looking at me.

"Hmmm...Hana's different than most people, she can hide anything with a simple smile, she makes things a lot of fun...of course that depends on how you look at it, she's kinda like Ed in a lot of ways...like how she is very determine..." I was cut off when I heard someone running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ed yelled as Hana jumped down all the stairs.

"MAKE ME!" she yelled back running from Ed who wasn't far behind her.

"But she likes to get Ed mad." I said with a sweat drop at the back of m head.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!"

"You're going to have to catch me first." she yelled sticking her tongue out at him.

"Your cocky." he said as he chased her.

"And your shorter than that spider." she said making Ed even madder. "Al...Ed's being mean again." she wined

"You're on your own." I said and she sniffed.

"That's mean." she said still running from ed.

"What did you say to him?" winry asked Hana as she decided to hide behind Winry.

"Well...I found a spider...and all I said was that I thought the spider was bigger than him...then for some reason he got mad." she said very innocent like.

"Awwww...Ed how can you be so mean?" Winry hugged Hana, who stuck her tongue out at Ed.

"Me...Be mean...that's a laugh." He retorted.

"Honestly...Alphonse how do you put up with this?" aunt Pinako asked me.

"I really don't know."

"Hey...it's all his/her fault." both Ed and Hana said at the same time then glared, making everyone laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hana's p.o.v:

Time flew by pretty fast; me and Ed kept getting in fights...mostly because he got mad when I compared him to an animal I still didn't know why. But before I knew it wes had to go off to some random town to start chasing rumors we hear. Winry came to see us off.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay longer?" she asked.

"Yeah...if anything, blame him." I said pointing at Ed.

"Wait why me...why not Al?" Ed said with an annoyed face.

"Because...Al doesn't chase me if I compare him to an animal." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"She's got a point." winry agreed with a nod and I just gave Ed an innocent smile.

"Oh yeah...team up on me." he pouted.

"Ok." I said with a smile making winry and Al laugh.

"Your annoying."

"Your smaller than a spider." I shot back and hid behind al when Ed lunged at me. "Of course...I do feel like I'm being mean to the spider."

"Are you sure you can put up with them...without killing someone?" winry asked al.

"Well...I think I can handle it...and it's not like I would ever think of killing them" Al said to winry.

"Are you sure?" I asked him with a smile and al just nodded. "That's good."

"Awwwwww...I'm going to miss you soo much." winry said trying to squeeze the life out of me.

"Ok...but I don't think trying to suffocate me is going to solve anything." I said as the train pulled into the station.

"Um winry...you're going to need to let go sometime." ed said with a smirk. Winry let go, but for some odd reason everything went dark (bet you anything gai-sensi is around here somewhere...he's always responsible for the sudden change in backgrounds ).

"If you break my precious automail again...I'm going to hit you so hard, you'll lose 5 inches." she threatened Ed who was now hiding behind me.

_'Wasn't it just light out...how come I never get a cool background?' _I asked myself as me, Ed, and al stepped on the train. we waved goodbye to winry as the train started to leave.

"That was fun." I said walking behind ed.

"Oh real fun." he said sarcastically.

"Yeah...except when my friends decided they'd come for a visit." I said as Ed chose a place to sit.

"Yeah...kimiko seemed a lot nicer than you guys." he smirked.

"Hey...what's that suppose to mean?" I glared at him as al sat on down and sighed.

"Whatever you want it to mean." he said and I glared at him.

"You guys are at it already?" al sighed. "I'm going to go see how long the train ride will be...try not to kill each other."

"Fine...but if we do...tell lazy ass that I'm going to come back to haunt him." I smirked and al laughed.

"What would make him think we'd kill each other?" Ed asked as al walked away.

"Gee...I wonder...could be that we almost do." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah." he said with a smile, I just sighed.

"Whatever...if anything I'd rather kill lazy ass anyways."

"Yes...at least someone's plotting his death." Ed said really happy and I just smiled.

"Of course...what else am I suppose to do when he starts talking?" I asked with a smirk causing him to laugh.

"Good point."

"Exactly." you said with a nod.

"Do you miss your friends?" Ed asked me and I looked at the ceiling.

"To miss someone they would have to actually be gone...my friends show up whenever they please...it's kinda hard to miss them." I said looking at ed.

"True...but how can someone like you become friends with people like them?" he asked looking in my eyes.

"I don't know...I guess because they were the first people to talk to me in Ozette...that and the first people to actually put up with me." I smiled and ed laughed.

"So true...but they're a little over protective."

"I know...that's why I never tell them anything really important." I smirked." I wonder when al will get back?" right on cue al walks in.

"Wow...no one died." al sounded impressed.

"Oh like I'd waste my time killing shorty." I said giving an innocent smile. Ed locked my into a headlock and gave me a noogie.

"What was that?"

"I said I wouldn't waste my time killing a shorty." I shot back only I started to loose air. "I give...I give." he let go. "I lied." I said and started to run as Ed started to chase me.

"Get back here!" he yelled.

"Get faster." I shot back making him madder. I ran until I came to the end of the train."Dammit."

"There's nowhere to run." I turned around to see Ed.

"I wouldn't be soooo sure." I said, I ran and flip over him. "Catch me if you can."

"How about I catch you?" I looked up to see a group of guys standing before me. "Hey hottie...how about you and me..." he was cut off as Ed's fist came in contact with his cheek.

"Leave her alone." he said glaring at them.

"She can speak for herself." one of them said.

"You don't want me to speak." I glared as my eyes started to change colors.

"Lets get out of here!" they yelled and ran for their life.

"You know you didn't have to do that." I said watching them runaway.

"I know...but I couldn't let you have all the fun." he smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Whatever...c'mon lets get back before al gets too worried." I smiled.

Ed's p.o.v:

"What! No one said we'd have to walk." I yelled at no one in particular.

"Yeah...so what. Deal with it." Hana said starting to walk.

"How can you be so calm about it?" I asked following her.

"Easy...I like walking." she said with a smile.

"But its 4 miles." I complained and Hana just shrugged.

"So what...I could easily run it." she said smugly.

"That's not fair."

"So what? It's just walking...it won't kill you...I think." she said, al just laughed.

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better." I replied sarcastically.

"Glad I could help."

"How do we know its even there anymore?" I asked negatively.

"Because...um...I don't really know actually...al?" she turned to al.

"How am I suppose to know?" he asked.

"Can't you like have a vision or something?" I asked.

"I could but there's not a good chance I will actually see the right town." she answered.

"Why me?" I muttered.

"Because...I um...I really don't know..."Hana trailed off. "If you don't walk any faster than I'm going to go ahead." she sighed.

"Go ahead...I'll just pass out here." I said sitting on the ground.

"Now what?" al asked Hana.

"I've got an idea." she grinned evilly.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?" al asked her.

"I'm a physic...not a mind reader." she responded.

"Sure you aren't." I smirked.

"Nice...coming from midget boy." she said getting me mad. I quickly got up and started to chase her...which wasn't easy

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled.

"You're going to have to catch me." she yelled behind her shoulder.

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" al yelled behind us. She didn't stop till she was outside a city.

"See I knew we could get here." she smiled proudly while I was panting hard.

"Speak...for...you're...self." I panted.

"Whatever...c'mon lets go find a place to crash." she said not showing any sigh she was the slightest bit tired.

"How are you not tired?" I asked annoyed.

"Dunno...I guess I'm use to it." she shrugged.

"How are you using to it?"

"I guess because...I kinda had to learn to outrun the police, I ran about 10 miles a day." she smirked.

"Of course." I sighed, I looked at Hana...but she was already far ahead of me. "Wait...wasn't she just...I give up." I sighed.

"ARE YOU GOING TO STAY THERE ALL DAY!" she yelled at me with a smile. me and al ran up to where she was.

"How did you get so a head?" al asked.

"I walked...duh." she said shrugging.

"Your annoying." I said causing her to glare.

"You don't grow." she shot back making me really mad.

"I grow." I said defending yourself.

"Sure you do." she said walking up a head." I've got to call lazy ass...here catch." she said throwing her bag at me. I caught it as she turned and walked away.

Hana's p.o.v:

I walked towards a phone booth a dialed the number to central.

"Hello." came a voice.

"Can I speak to colonel mustang?" I asked a little bored.

"Sure one second." I waited a few seconds.

"Hellow."Came his arrogant voice.

"Hey lazy ass." I greeted with a smirk.

"What do I owe this phone call?" he asked surprised that I would actually call.

"You know what I want."

"Oh right...you still looking for that guy?" he asked me.

"Of course...have you found him?" I asked.

"We found him...do you want to know where?" he asked an obvious question.

"Duh...but I might not be able to go...not today anyways." I said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because...I don't want Ed and al to know." I said quietly.

"How noble of you...don't you think you should be less noble?"

"I could make a stop at central first and kick your ass." I threatened.

"...You know noble works for me." he said a little nervous, I just laughed.

"I thought so...ok give me the directions and I'll go tomorrow morning." I said, I listened to him and wrote it down."Ok...got it."

"Hana...one thing." he said.

"What?"

"Don't die." he said and I could just picture his arrogant smile.

"Don't worry...I won't die till everyone knows I'm a better flame alchemist then you." I replied hanging up. 'He's soooo annoying.' I thought as I walked to the hotel. Once there I kicked the door open just for the hell of it.

"Why'd you do that?" Ed asked sitting up on the bed.

"Dunno...I felt like it I guess." I said jumping on the couch.

"So did you and Roy have a fun chat?" Ed asked me sarcastically.

"Oh yeah...I mean I was just talking to my most favorite person." I replied even more sarcastically."I'm Hungary...let's get something to eat...Ed's paying."

"Yeah...wait what?" he blinked and both me and al started to laugh." since when do you get to decide that?" he asked me.

"Please." I wined giving him a puppy dog pout.

"Fine." he said and I got really happy.

"Yay." I said jumping off the couch.

_'I'm sorry I can't tell you about what tomorrow brings.'_ I thought sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hana's p.o.v:

I opened my eyes to see that it was still dark outside. I say I have about an hour until sun up..._'I'd better get ready'_ Ithought and quietly went to the bathroom. I changed into a pair of pants that had a hole in both knees and a tank top, I put your hair up in a pony tail, tied a black bandana around my left wrist, and I put my combat boots on. The whole time I couldn't even look at yourself in the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom and placed my black notebook on the couch. I looked over to Ed to see that he was sleeping peacefully. I walked over to him and softly kissed him on the forehead. _'Thank you for always being there when I needed it most...but this is something I have to do on my own.'_ I thought, grabbed my stuff and left without a second thought. I walked to the train station that was 4 miles from the town...it gave me time to think.

_'Am I really ready to take him on by myself?' _I asked myself as I sat waiting for the train.

"Hana?" I looked up to see Al standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly as he sat next to me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because...I feel like I owe El...I owe her enough to go after the guy who killed her." I said quietly. "You understand...don't you?"

"I do...but is this what you really want?" he asked me as the train came in the station.

"I'll be honest with you...I really don't know, I just want to make the guy pay." I said standing up.

"Will we ever see each other again?" he asked me.

"I don't know...that's what I want you and Ed to decide...if you do, then meet me in central...if you don't then I wish you the best of luck...and here keep these." I said giving him my gloves.

"But these are your favorite." he looked at me as I stepped on the train.

"I know...but I don't want you guys to ever forget me." I tried to smile, but all it did was bring tears to my eyes.

"We could never forget you...but please be careful." he said as the train started to leave.

"I will and you both take care of yourself." I said and went to find a seat...which wasn't that hard seeing that I'm like the only one there.

I sat down and stared out the window letting the tears fall freely._ 'I feel like I'm making the biggest mistake ever...but this is the only way I can move on from El's death.' _I thought and put on my bandana, then a pair of dark sunglasses, then a hat that hid my hair and casted a shadow over my eyes.

Ed's p.o.v:

I woke with a start. Something didn't feel right, I looked to see both Hana and Al were gone...but what made me worry more is that Hana's stuff was gone. The only thing that was left was a black notebook lying on Hana's pillow that she stole from me. I flipped through the notebook hoping to find some answers. A note fell out of it, I picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Ed,_

_I know that you will probly be reading this because al met me at the train station. I know you'll probly hate me for this...I already do, but I have gone after the guy who killed El. everyone probly thinks I'm over it...for the most part its true, but there's still a part of me who needs revenge. So with the help of lazy ass, for once he's actually helpful...who knew, I now know where he is. I won't tell you because I don't want to get you and Al involved with this. I'll give you a choice...you both can decide that you want to see me and meet me in central...or if you don't then I wish you and al the best of luck and maybe our paths will cross again. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you...I really didn't intend for this to happen._

_Yours always,_

_Hana_

I noticed that it was tear stained. Just then Al walked through the door.

"Brother...Hana's gone." he said quietly.

"I know...what can we do?" I said closing Hana's letter.

"She gave us a choice...we can either go for her...or we can continue just you and me...what should we do?" he asked me.

"What else...we're going after her." I said looking at him with fire in my eyes.

"We are?" he sounded happy.

"Of course...how else am I supposed to yell at her?" I asked with a mischievous look causing Al to sigh.

Hana's p.o.v:

_'It's now or never.' _I thought staring at an old abandoned building._ 'This is for you el.' _I walked up to a tree and jump to some random branch and hide my stuff. I grabbed my fighting gloves and put them on.

_'Please el...Watch over Ed and al.' _I thought and jumped down and start to walk up until I was stopped by a group of guards.

"Who do you think you are? No one can come here," one of them said as they all held a gun pointed at my head.

"I wouldn't point those at me if I were you." I said calmly.

"What's a little girl like you going to do about it?" another asked, I sighed.

"I warned you." I did a back flip and landed behind one of them. I grabbed his wrist and swung him to hit all of his buddies. I pilled all the unconscious bodies together._ 'I did warn them.' _I said walking inside the building. I was attacked 5 different times which resulted the same...they usually were on the ground unconscious. I reached a door that looked like he was in it. I slowly opened it to be greeted by him.

"Congrats on getting this Far." he said clapping.

"Cut the crap." I sneered.

"You're not being very nice." he said faking being hurt.

"I'm not nice to anyone who kill my sister."

"She wasn't even your real sister...so why do you care?" he asked me.

"She might not of been related to me by blood...but she was the only sister I knew." I said quietly.

"Awwwwww." he said clapping "that's soooo sweet." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Are we going to get on with it...or are you going to continue yakking like I'm actually listening?" I asked annoyed.

"But don't you want to know who I really am?" he asked.

"I guess." I said he pulled down his hood to reveal...

Ed's p.o.v:

Me and Al were on a train going to central...both lost in thought. I stared out the window thinking of the first time I met Hana...she was sneaking out the hospital. She didn't seem to like me at first...but then again she doesn't seem to like anyone at first.

"Brother...do you think Hana's ok?" Al asked me snapping me back to reality.

"I'm sure she is...she won't be defeated so easily." I said reassuring my brother.

"I guess your right...but when I talked to her at the train station...she seemed like she didn't want to go."Al said I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...she looked like she wasn't too sure of herself." he said looking down at me.

"That's Hana for you...she always seems to push herself to do something." I said sighing.

_'Please Hana...please come back.' _I thought sadly. I went back to my memories with her...like our first kiss. She had a funny look on her face, but what surprised me the most is that she actually kissed me back. I blushed at how much I realized you missed her.

Hana's p.o.v:

He took off his hood to reveal...my father.

"I see why you hid yourself...if I would of known it was you...I would of kill you back in Ozette." I sneered trying to control your anger." are we going to fight or what?"

"Fine we'll fight...I hear you've gotten better at your fire alchemy." he said and I smirked.

"You have no idea what I can do now." I sneered and ran for him with my fist raised but he just blocked it like it was nothing.

"You'll have to do better than that." he said and sent a wave of lighting towards me, it hit me causing me to fall to my knees.

"I'm not going to give up." I slowly got back up. I gathered up some of my energy and sent a dragon shape blast at him knocking him off his feet. He hit the back wall, but he landed on his feet. He ran at me and punched me in the stomach.

"Do you really think you're the only one who can both use alchemy and fight?" he asked as I started gasping for air.

"No...But I was...hoping." I said slowly.

"Hoping will only get you soooo Far." he sneered then snapped his fingers and suddenly 4 people appeared and held me down.

"What! Let me go." I said trying to get out of their grasp.

"That's not going to work...you may be strong, but they're stronger...now prepare to die." he said and I just smirked.

"Death...its no big deal...I've already died, big whoop." I said boredly. He just laughed and put his hands on the ground sending a wave of electricity through it, I suddenly felt like 1000 daggers were piercing my skin. I screamed, as it seemed to intensify drowning out the sound of his laughing.

"You're just as weak as el...How she could have given her life to someone like you I will never know."

"You can call me weak all you want...but no one talks about my sister like that." I said as the aura around me turned black.

"Is it just me...or did it just get hotter?" I heard one of the guys ask as they let go of me.

"Prepare for the fight of your life." I said.

Ed's p.o.v:

I was in Roy's office when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Oh...so your alive?" he asked. "What...no snappy comments?...fine...but you have to come by my office when you feel better. Oh...since when did you use my actual name?" he asked and by now I knew who it was. "Ok...see you when you get here." he hung up the phone.

"I've got good news and bad news." he smirked.

"Like what?"

"Well...the good news is that Hana's ok...but the bad news is she seems a little depressed." Roy said looking at me.

"How can you tell?" me asked.

"Because for one she actually used my name and she had no snappy comments." he answered my question.

"I'm going to go meet her." I got up.

"'Full metal'...be nice to her." Roy said as me left his office.

'Hana...shouldn't be that hard to find.' I thought walking down the street. 'Of course if she doesn't want...' I stopped as I saw Hana surrounded by a group of guys.

"Hey girly...wanna come with us?" one of them asked her. Something seemed different about Hana...for one thing she wasn't beating up the guys...and for another thing her hair was in her face.

"So how about it girly?" Hana muttered something...but I couldn't understand it.

"What was that?"

"Leave her alone...she's with me!" I said getting the guys attention.

"What is a shorty like..."the sentence was never finished as my fist came in contact with his jaw.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT INSECTS CAN STEP ON HIM!" I yelled getting really mad. They all just laughed and tried to attack but Hana stopped them.

Hana walked to one of the guys and quickly put her hand around his neck and yanked him down to her eye level. She muttered something but no one heard but the guy she was scarring. The guy looked like he was about to wet himself, she then let him go and walked off without a word.

"She's scary when she's mad." one of them stated and I ran up to catch up with her.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked as I caught up with her.

"Like what?" she said looking at the ground.

"Like how about hi...glad you came." I smirked.

"Well maybe I just don't feel like it." she said in her stubborn way. I stopped and pulled her away from all the people.

"Will you look at me...why didn't you tell us you were running away?" I asked moving her hair from her face.

"Because...when you run away you usually don't tell people...and besides I didn't runaway, I had to take care of something." she said looking up at me for the first time. I saw that she had a lot of cuts on her face.

"You could for once let people help you." I said.

"I didn't want to drag you guys into this battle." she sighed. I brought her into a hug.

"I don't care what will happen I will be with you till the end." I whispered.

"Fighting might not be the problem." she said and I looked at her.

"Then what is the problem?"I asked and she smiled.

"Ella, Virginia, and Alison." she said as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh yeah...like you like to say...what they don't know won't hurt us." I smirked and Hana laughed.

"I guess...now let's go cause some trouble for lazy ass." she said starting to walk away. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm not letting you go again." I smirked.

"Why not?" she asked and I laughed.

"Because last time I did you got yourself in trouble." I said.

"How was I suppose to know I wasn't to do it?" she asked.

"They had a sign." I stated and Hana shrugged.

"Like anyone reads those." she said dragging you. "Bet you I can be more annoying then you." she said with a smirk.

"Can not." I say glaring.

"Can too." she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"You're as annoying as ever." I sighed.

"See I win." she said happily.

"How do you figure that?" I asked her.

"Because I said I can be more annoying than you...and then you said I'm as annoying as ever...see? I win." she said smiling.

"I hate your logic sometimes." I sighed making Hana glare.

"You're so mean." she wined and I just had an anime sweat drop at the back of my head.

"Your meaner." I said poking her forehead.

"Good point." she said with a smirk making me laugh." here we are...awwww it wasn't destroyed...damn." she said starting to sulk.

"Don't worry...you'll find some way to do some damage." she perked up with an evil smile.

"I shall start plotting...screw it I'm going to go get something to eat." she said with a grin and I smacked my forehead.

"Of course...I should of known." I said as Hana laughed at me.

"You should of." she agreed with a nod.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." she grinned as I started to chase her. "You're going to have to run faster than that to catch me shrimp." she laughed.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULD BE KING OF THE PIXIES!" I yelled making Hana laugh.

"I wasn't...but now that you mention it..." she started and ran into a room. I went in it but Hana was nowhere to be found...her stuff was on the bed and the window was open.

_'Don't tell me she jumped out the window.' _I started to walk towards it until I heard...

"Hi miss Hana." I turned to see Hana was being hugged by Armstrong.

"Um...Armstrong...I like blue...as much as the next person...but can you let go?" she asked in between breaths.

"Sure." he set her down and I tackled her, I started to tickle her.

"Got you...take it back!" I said as she was laughing hard.

"Fine...I take it back." she said and I helped her up smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hana's p.o.v:

me and Ed were sitting on my bed in central.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him after a moment of silence.

"A little...but I promise to get over it if you promise me something." he said and I looked at him.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't run away again." he looked in my eyes and I nodded.

"I guess." I smiled and he hugged me. "I'm glad you came." I whispered.

"Me too." he whispered kissing my forehead.

"C'mon...I'm Hungry." I said getting up only to fall down as 3 figures came at me.

"Hana!" they said hugging me.

"Yes...now stop hugging me!" I said getting annoyed.

"What did you do?" Ella asked me and I gave her an innocent look.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean...the fact that you have all those cuts on your face." Virginia said poking me.

"Oh yeah...about that. Well you see I kinda got in a fight." I said with a smirk.

"We knew that...but did you have to make to where we couldn't figure out where you were." Alison said and I grinned.

"Well...I needed to do it on my own...plus I didn't want any help." Ella hit me.

"Your an idiot...you could of died." Alison pointed out.

"I would never die to the likes of him." I said clenching my fist.

"Who?"Ed asked.

"My father." I said not realizing my fist was still clenched.

"Your kidding...right?" Ella asked, I just glared.

"She's not kidding...Hana can you please calm down." Virginia said and I slowly unclenched my now white knuckles.

"What's the damage?" Alison sighed.

"Well...I only have a few bruises and cuts."

"We can see that...but what about your dad." Virginia said.

"Let's see...a broken jaw, a black eye, a bunch of burns, he might experience trouble breathing...but he escaped." I glared at the floor.

"How'd he escaped?"

"Well...I really don't know...I was too busy with the building falling too really notice."

"The building fell?" Ella asked in shock.

"No...It...Um decided to take a nap...of course it fell. The good news is this time it wasn't my fault." I smiled proudly.

"That's a miracle." Alison sighed.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" I glared.

"Well...well if it isn't Hana Taylor." I winced as I heard your last name, looking up I saw someone familiar to me.

"You." I glared.

"Aw so you remember me...good." she smiled making me want to hit her right there.

"Not really...I only remember that I hate you." I shrugged.

"Hana...you should at least remember why you hate her." Ella sighed.

"Whatever...I'm bored." I yawned.

"Don't you remember that fight you guys got in?" Alison asked me, I just shrugged.

"A little just the part where she gave up because she broke a nail." I rolled your eyes.

"You do not know how painful that is." she wined.

"Sorry I wouldn't...but it can't be any worse than getting stabbed." I shrugged." now everyone out...I need to get some sleep."

"How long has it been since you slept? Have you eaten? Why haven't you answered any of my questions?" Ella said and the others had an anime sweat drop on the back of their heads.

"Um...a) 2 days b) not really c) you didn't let me." I yawned and the others laughed.

"Fine...we decided we're spending the night here anyways." Virginia said.

"Great...wait what!" I said making everyone laugh. "When did you decide that." they looked at each other.

"5 seconds ago." they said in unison.

"Why me?"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow...night kid." Ed said ruffling my hair.

"I'm not a kid...I'm older than you." I said glaring.

"By a few months." he said poking me in the forehead.

"I'm still older." I said sticking my tongue out at him as he left for his own protection.

As soon as both Ed and the person-who-shall-remain-nameless left my friends started asking random questions.

"Hana...do you have a boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did." I said lying down.

"Why?" Ella asked and I just laughed at her.

"Because...last time I did you tried to kill Derek." I reminded them.

"Oh yeah...you can tell us." Virginia said sitting on my bed.

"Right... I'm going to sleep before you guys get a chance to ask anymore ridicules questions." I said falling asleep once my head hit my pillow.

"Hana." I heard Ella's voice.

"Go away." I muttered pulling my pillow over my head.

"Hana." she said louder but I just ignored her. "Fine...sleep for another day." that got my attention.

"What!" I yelled getting out of bed.

"That gets you out." Ella smiled but I just glared.

"What do you mean another day...exactly how long was I sleeping?" I asked giving them a suspicious look.

"Um...about a day and 5 hours." they said moving away from me.

"Why did you wait till now to wake me up?" I said digging out some clothes to wear.

"Um...well you looked so peaceful. We didn't want to disturb you." Virginia spoke bravely.

"But a day!...that means I have even less time to bug lazy ass." I complained putting my combat boots up. "I'll give you 1 minute to run...before I kill you." I threatened them; they nodded and left as fast as they could. 'The people I put up with.' I said rubbing my temples."5...4...3...2...1" I counted down. I got up and walked down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Hey Hana." Al greeted I as I sat down.

"Hey." I said laying my head on the table.

"'Bout time you woke up." Ed said.

"Whatever...not my fault." I said.

"I know...your friends wouldn't let anyone in your room...their about as stubborn as you." he said poking me.

"I know-wait...I'm not stubborn!"I said annoyed.

"Yes you are." he said poking my forehead.

"Am not!" I said glaring

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Um...Hana where are your friends?" al asked stopping the fight.

"Um... dunno. I told them I'd give them a minute before I kill them." I said with a smirk.

"Hasn't a minute be up for a while." ed asked and I just smiled.

"I said a minute...never said when it started." I smirked which turned to a frown when my friends hugged me.

"Aw...we knew you'd never kill us." Virginia said I just glared.

"Yeah...you're just a little softy." Alison said ruffling your hair. Then they started to back away when the aura around me turned black.

"Um...I gotta go meet Derek." Ella said disappearing.

"Um...I'm going to Jacob's house." Virginia disappeared.

"Guys...don't leave me here." Alison disappeared. I just smiled as my aura went back to normal.

"You know...you probly could of done that to begin with." Ed said and I shrugged.

"Probly...but I was too lazy to do it." I got up. "Well...if I have to go see lazy ass, I'm going to have take a nap...see you later." I left and went outside and sat under a tree. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree.

"Hana." I opened one eye and smiled.

"Hey Elisia." I greeted the toddler and she smiled.

"Daddy told me you were in town." she said and I had to resist the sudden earge to hug her.

"I suppose I'm in town...does your mom know your here?" I ask and she nodded.

"Yeah...I think she's with daddy right now...I was just there but I heard you were here and I was wandering if you wanted to play." she smiled and that earge was getting stronger.

"Actually...I was just resting...I've got to go see the old geezer." she laughed at my nickname for Roy.

"Hana...can you do my hair...I like it when you do it." I looked at the little girl and smile.

"Sure thing kid." I said and she sat in your lap. I took her hair out of its pigtails and started to do French braiding. A little after i started Gracia joined us.

"How have you been?" she asked me with a kind smile

"Great...except I think I've been getting in more trouble than before." I smiled.

"That sounds just like you...how is your sister?" I sighed.

"She was killed by our dad." I said finishing Elisa's braids. "How do they look?" I asked Gracia.

"Fantastic...how did you learn to do that?" she asked me.

"Well...my friends taught me how to do It." I stood up. "I guess I should go talk to the old geezer." I sighed.

"Do you really have to go?" elisia asked hugging me.

"Yeah...I've been putting it off for quite a while...but I promise that next time I come we can talk some more...and I bet I'll have plenty of stories about all the trouble I've caused." I said making her laugh. "Nice to see you again Gracia."

"You too...your mom would be real proud of you." she said making me smile.

"Thanks a lot...that makes me happy." I said and started my walk to Roy's office.

"Hey." I said walking to where havoc, Breda, Riza, Armstrong, and black Hyate was.

"Hana...I didn't know you were here." Breda said.

"That's probly because I haven't done any real damage here yet." I smirked.

"Riza tell lazy ass to quit building paper airplanes so I can finally tell him what he wants." I said and walked to where havoc and the others were.

"What 'cha doing?" I asked.

"Playing poker." havoc said laying his cards down, which apparently he won.

"I was never good at that." I lied; I hoped no one would notice.

"Hmmm...you wouldn't be interested in playing...would you?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt...but can I just play you?" I asked sitting down.

"Sure thing...guys?"

"Not a prob...you cheat anyways." Breda said.

"It would be a disgrace to the Armstrong line if I didn't let you." Armstrong said, I still wondered how that required him taking off his shirt...but I really didn't want to know. Havoc shuffled the cards and dealt. I lost the first time on purpose.

"Can we double it...I wanna try and get even." I said making the dollar signs show up in havoc's eyes.

"Sure...why not. 20 bucks okay." he grinned and I nodded. He dealt again.

"Ha...full house." he smiled triumphantly.

"That's good...I only have a straight flush." I said and havoc's jaw dropped.

"How...did... you...do that?" he asked and I just smiled as I put the money in my pocket.

"I'm a quick learner." I suggested.

"Actually...she just hustled you." I turned around to see Roy and Riza staring at me.

"Hustled is such a strong word...I like to think of it as...I lied to you." I smiled and walked towards Roy.

"How did you learn how to play poker?" havoc said still not getting over the fact that he fell for it.

"From my mom." I said walking in Roy's office.

"So...I heard you slept for a day in a half." he smirked I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Not my fault...my friends didn't even wake me up." I said." and how do you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um...well I went to check to see if you could tell me how your fight went...but your friends wouldn't even let me in."

"Yeah...that's what I heard." I said with a smirk.

"So tell me...what happened during your fight?" he asked looking at me. I told him about how I left early in the morning to go find him, how it was hard to leave Ed and al, I spent 2 hours telling him what happened.

"Sounds like you did good." he complimented me. "But are you really content on the fact that he got away?"

"I was mad for a little bit...I actually destroyed a few old buildings. But after I thought about it, I decided that going after a murderer isn't what I want to do. I thought that if I killed the guy who killed my sister that I would feel better...but I don't. So you don't have to look for him...plus I made a promise to Ed that I wouldn't runaway again" I said sighing.

"So now what are you going to do?" Roy asked I and I thought for a moment.

"I'm going to help ed and al get their bodies back...they've helped me so many times, it's only fair that I help them." I said then I looked up at Roy." I have one question...have you told anyone about who I use to be?"

"No...But they will find out eventually."

"I know...but if they knew who I was then they wouldn't treat me the same...they'd probly run from me." I said getting up. "I don't want people to be afraid of me anymore." I walked out of his office to see everyone doing paperwork.

"So how did it go?" Breda asked.

"If you mean...is he still alive then it went fine." I smirked walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7:

Ed's p.o.v:

"Hey lazy ass...out of everything to be late to...you choose super...why?" Hana asked suspicous as Roy sat down.

"Because...I have found something very interesting, can you guess what?" he smirked.

"Um...the missing part of your brain." Hana guessed and I laughed.

"Guess again." he said and Hana thought for a minute.

"I know...havoc's ability to play poker?" she asked.

"I will get even with you!" havoc said and Hana just shrugged.

"I don't think it'll be in poker."

"How was I suppose to know you knew how to play?" he asked.

"Because everyone knows I'm the best at poker." everyone nodded.

"Wait...your telling me that you all knew she was that good? How come you never told me?" he wined and Hana laughed.

"Did you ever ask them?" he just shook his head." I thought so."

"Do you give up?" Roy asked and Hana started to think.

"...5 dollars." she tried again trying her hardest to guess.

"No."

"...I give up." she finally said rolling her eyes.

"I just found out that a certain someone has been skipping out on their yearly physical." he said looking at Hana.

"Who's this certain someone?." Hana asked innocently and everyone slapped their forehead.

"That certain person would be you" he poked her forehead.

"Me?...Who told you?" Hana asked narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not allowed to say...but I set up an appointment for tomorrow." he grinned and I could feel Hana's heated glare.

"What!...I don't wanna go." she wined." plus...how do you know I won't just run away." she challenged.

"Because...I'm going to have people block all the exits."

"I've gotten past them before."Hana shrugged.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"I guess you won't know...3 years ago..."havoc started.

"Wait...it's been 3 years? that doesn't seem right." Hana said thinking.

"Yes...when Hana went to get her physical...things kinda got out of hand." Havoc said remebering.

"It wasn't that bad." Hana interrupted annoyed.

"There was more damage done than any war we've ever had."Hana rolled her eyes.

"Just because I accidentally kicked the nurse through a wall..."

"Try 3." Roy said, Hana just glared.

"It was an accident!"

"Oh and don't forget about the fact that we had to have Armstrong and 10 other people hold you down so you could get a shot." havoc said and I started to laugh.

"So the all mighty 'dark' alchemist is afraid of getting a shot." Roy said striking a weird pose.

"First of all its all powerful 'dark' alchemist...second of all I'm not afraid of anything." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Everyone has a fear...I will find out what it is." this time havoc struck a pose, Hana just sighed.

"Didn't Ella make that her life goal?" I asked hana.

"Yeah...pretty sad goal if you ask me." she got up." well I'm going to go before I do something along the lines of killing." she smiled.

"You're not running away...are you?" I asked and she smiled.

"I promised I wouldn't...and I don't break my promises." she said as she left just shaking her head.

Some mysterious place (not Canada!):

"So...have you found the girl?" a girl with white hair asked a guy with black hair.

"Yeah I have...I've been trailing her for the past year." he responded looking out a window at the darkness." but are you sure we need her?" he asked facing her again.

"If what Ankoku said is true than yes...do you know anything about her?" she asked him.

"Well...she looks harmless when you first see her, she has a temper to match her fire ability, she apparently doesn't trust many people...but getting to her is going to be harder now that she's traveling with the fullmetal pipsqueak and the suit of armor." he said.

"Don't worry...we'll be able to get to her...but...it's not going to be easy." she said and the guy just simply nodded.

"How are we going to get her to go along with the plan?" he asked.

"By not telling her. If she does what we want then the world as we know it will go into eternal darkness...but if she doesn't then both you and I aren't going to make it." she said.

"Understood...I'm going to continue to watch her." with that he left.

"Prepare for your toughest challenge in your life." she said more to herself then to anyone in particular.

Hana's p.o.v:

I was sitting on my bed looking up at the ceiling with the same thought for the past hour and a half. 'Stupid lazy old man...there will be hell to pay for making me go to get my stupid physical.' I was glaring at the ceiling which surprisingly wasn't bursting into flames by my glare. I held up my right hand and a black flame started to float there, but like all the other times I've tried to use my right hand, pain shot through my arm. I quickly made the flame disappear. 'why can't I use my right hand?' I asked myself, it was getting even harder to hide it these days. Just then I heard a knock at the door, I quickly slipped on my black jacket concealing all my bruises and cuts. I opened the door to see both Ed and al standing there.

"Yes?" I asked as I let them in my room.

"You still haven't told us what exactly happened during your fight." Ed said sitting on my 2nd bed, my just sighed.

"I know...fine. I'll tell you." I sat on my bed.

Flashback:

"Don't ever insult her." I sneered as the aura around me turned black, the guys holding me let go as if I were made of fire or something.

"Is it me or did it just suddenly get hotter?" one of them asked backing away from me.

"I may not be able to remember who I am...but I know that I will kick your ass." I said running towards him with my left hand glowing black.

"You'll never be able to defeat me," he said delivering a blow to my shoulder, it sent pain through my whole arm but I just ignored that.

"Do you think something as simple as that could defeat me...I've been stabbed, shot, I've broken my wrist and yet I still fought as hard as I could. I had to watch as the only mom I actually knew die...and when I'm fighting for revenge some bastard thinks they can knock me down with a single punch. Get real." I blocked a blow to my temple and sent a retaliation to his left eye. Something happened so fast I didn't really know what it was; all that I knew was that I was now pinned to the wall with lightning going through my body.

"May god bless your soul." I heard a deep voice and suddenly the lightning was gone. I looked up and my face lightened.

"Scar." I said standing up." how have you been?" I asked with a smile.

"I've been good...and I did think about what you told me. I've decided that if a 13 year old kid could figure that out then I should too." he said and I started to get angry.

"13! I AM 16 THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I said making him laugh.

"I'm glad to see this heartwarming reunion...but I must say this_ 'die'_." he shot a bolt of lightning that me and scar dodged.

"You wanna help?" I asked and scar nodded. "Just a word of caution...for some weird reason he likes to gloat...a lot."

"I don't gloat." he said trying to hit me.

"Oh your right. My mistake...you brag." I smirked and grabbed his fist and bent it to the point that it actually toughed his arm...and snapped. He yelled really loud.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled and I just laughed.

"Right...join the club." I said

"I understand you're fighting for your life and all...but was snapping his wrist necessary?" scar asked and I smiled.

"It might of been...watch out. He's right behind you." I pointed out as scar turned around and kicked him in the stomach.

"If I can't be the one to kill you then maybe the building will." he said knocking down all the beams holding the place up.

"Dammit." I said and put up a barrier of stone around both me and scar.

"How long can you keep this up?" he asked and I thought for a sec as sweat started to roll down my neck.

"Long enough...I hope." that last part I said under my breath. At last I dropped the barrier as dust started to clear, I just let out a deep breath. "And you were worried." I smirked.

"Where are the Elric's?" scar asked and I just looked to the ground.

"Well...the truth is...I ran away to do this. We've all got things to do on our own...this was mine." I said low enough to where it could be mistaken as a whisper.

"Understand...but what are you going to do now?" he asked as we walked away from the collapsed building.

"I'm going to head back to central...either Ed and al are going to meet me there or I'm on my own. I have a bad feeling that if they're there, I'm going to get an earfull from them. What about you?" I asked still looking at the ground.

"I guess I should head back up to Ishbal...maybe see if there's anything I could do to help."

End of flashback:

Ed and al listened as I told them everything.

"So did you actually tell Roy about scar?" al asked.

"No...If I did that, then he might by some miracle find out that I let him go." I sighed.

"True...but you could have told us." I just shrugged.

"I know...but if I told you, you'd just want to come." I said and both ed and al nodded. "Anyways...I'm going to go sneak out."

"Wait-why?" Ed asked and you just shrugged.

"I dunno...mostly because if I didn't then I wouldn't be me." I smiled, both ed and al just shook their heads.

"But knowing you...you won't come back until dinner time tomorrow." Ed said and I just glared.

"What makes you say that?" I asked innocently.

"Because a) its technically a hospital and b) I'm just cool like that." he said smugly.

"Ok...so I would probly do that." I said agreeing with him. "But I can't go...if they see my tattoo then my secret is out."

"What secret?" al asked.

"Only you two and lazy ass knows about the fact that I was in a gang...let alone the leader. If they found out they wouldn't treat me the same." I shrugged. "With that I'm going to bed." I yawned.

"Already...its only 11:30." Ed said.

"I know...but I want to get up early." I pushed them both out. "Night."

I layed back down on your bed. 'And if I don't wake up early then I can't go and hide out for the day.' I thought evilly.

Hana's p.o.v:

"Hana...I challenge you to a hot sauce drinking contest." havoc said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's see...the fact that you've lost in playing poker, running a race, thumb wrestling, pushups, and shooting a gun...you still want to beat me?" I asked as everyone else laughed.

"I will beat you." he said striking a pose almost identical to Roy's pose.

"But drinking hot sauce? Can't you be more original?" I asked.

"C'mon... are you too scared." he mocked me.

"Nope...I've got somewhere to be though." I walked away.

"Fine then you forfeit."I just shrugged and continued to walk.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I walked to some part of central that was deserted. This morning had been...interesting. Ed woke me up at 8 because lazy ass didn't believe I'd actually go to my physical, it took him 30 minutes to actual get me out of my room, 20 minutes to get me to the infirmary, the physical was going fine until I found out I had to get a shot. Not that I'm afraid of shots...its just that it brings back memories of when my mom was sick in the hospital. So I decided to do a little hide and seek. That went will 'till I was found and drug back to the room by Ed. and sooooo here I am, sitting alone in some deserted place in central thinking about this morning, when I should be thinking what today was. Only 4 people knew what it was, those people where Ella, Virginia, Alison, and Derek. Today was the anniversary of my mom's death.

Today was when I would give up fighting and just prefer to be by myself. Ok not totally give it up because if I gave it up then I knew something bad was bound to happen...and always did happen.

"Well...if it isn't miss hana. Where are your little friends?" I looked up to see a guy with black hair standing in front of me.

"I don't know...and how do you know my name?" I asked not even caring what the answer was.

"I guess you wouldn't know my name...I'm known as jack (don't ask...it was the first name that popped in my head.)."I just shrugged.

"And…you want...?"

"I just want to talk to you." he said causing I to raise an eyebrow.

"Talk?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes." he smiled and I just sighed.

"Fine...whatever." I said shrugging not even caring anymore.

"I've been watching you for the past year...and I have to say...what is there for you to live for?" he asked and I just stared at him.

"Why have you been following me?" I asked glaring. "Thats kind of creepy not going to lie."

"That's not important...answer the question."

"My friends." I said after awhile of thinking deciding.

"I've seen you're so called friends. One who's going out with your ex, one who never listens to you, and one who tried to kill you 5 different times."

"I want Ella and Derek to go out, Virginia listens sometimes, and I forgave Alison." I stated getting mad at some guy who thought he knew my friends.

"You've got no family...and your friends don't seem to respect you. Why do you still live?" he asked and I just felt like I should get away.

"I live for me...I don't care what you say...you don't know me, you never will." I said and walked away before he could say anymore. I started to walk...when I saw something that almost broke my heart. Up ahead I saw Alison and Ed talking, that wasn't the part that I didn't like. AS soon as Alison saw me she smiled evily and leaned in and kiss Ed. Doing what came natural to me, I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I heard Ed yell my name but I was too upset to stop, I let the tears fall as my legs carried me as far as they could. _'How could they do that?' _I kept wandering. I stopped and I fell down scraping my knee.

"Even your boyfriend doesn't care about you." I looked up to see jack.

"What do you want?" I said glaring letting my anger start bubbling inside.

"I guess I should reveal my real motive...I was sent here to kill you." he said and I made no sign of ever getting up. "are you just going to let me kill you?" he asked.

"right now...i'm not in the mood to deal with you." I said calmer then how I felt.

"But then you won't get to see the cool power your sister gave me." that caused me to look up.

"What do you mean...I thought Ankoku was locked up."

"She is...but that was all part of her plan...watch." he said and started to change his form, once he was done he now looked like...El. "I'm going to kill you using the one person who you'd never hurt." he said using her voice too. He attacked and I just jumped out of the way. After a series of blocking he asked me "why don't you attack?"

"I...I...can't" I said dropping my guard letting him sending me flying.

"What...do you really want to die?" he asked changing back.

"Well...I don't know! QUIT ASKING ME!" I yelled frusterated.

"I'll just put you out..."he never finished that sentence; I looked up to see the familiar red jacket. _'great...' _I thought bitterly.

"Don't touch her." I heard him sneer, I was happy and mad at the same time. On one hand I was happy to know he cared enough about me to find me. On the other hand he did kiss my best friend and the fact that he's the only reason I'm still alive right now.

"Who the hell are you?" jack asked as I tried my hardest to control my rising anger.

"I'm Edward Elric, the 'full metal' alchemist." He said bragging as usual.

"Sorry never heard of you." jack responded and my anger got the better of me.

"I _pound _can't _pound _believe _pound_ she _pound_would _pound _do _pound_ that _pound _to _pound _me _pound_." by this time there was a creator sized hole and both Ed and jack were cowering from me.

"Go calm her down." jack said pushing Ed towards me.

"Why me?"

"You're her boyfriend." I walked over to where both of them stood cracking my knuckles on the way there.

"Ed move." I said icily and Ed moved a good 50 feet. "I really don't care that your some random person trying to kill me...but know this...next time I won't let you touch me." I sneered with anger and death in my eyes.

"Can you answer me one question." I just shrugged.

"Why is it that you haven't told anyone about the mark on your right hand?" he asked and I just glared.

"What mark?" I just looked at the ground.

"With that I shall go." he said disappearing, I swung your fist to the ground but Ed caught it before it hit the ground.

"We need to talk." and I just nodded, both of us sat down. "I'm not going to lie to you and say nothing happened." he started.

"Good for you." I said sarcastic and rolling my eyes and ed just ignored me.

"It surprised me...but it meant nothing. You believe me don't you?" he asked and I stared into his golden eyes. _'Danm those eyes.' _ I thought to myself angerly.

"I believe you." I smiled; I looked over at my hole I made.

"You know...you're scary when you're mad." Ed smirked and I laughed.

"Yeah...but it was that or I could of killed both of you." I smirked and Ed back away a little.

"I think this was better." he said and I giggled. "But what did he mean when he said something about a mark on the back of your hand?" Ed asked getting serious and I just looked at the ground.

"Um...well...you see ever since the battle with ankoku I've had a mark on my right hand that made it so I can't use my power on it." I explained taking off my right glove and showing him.

"And you just now told me?" he raised an eyebrow and i just looked away.

"I guess...I'm sorry. I guess I still have a lot to learn about trusting people." I said with a frown, Ed brought me into a hug.

"It's ok...I'm just glad you trust me." he whispered in my ear, I just buried my head in his chest." c'mon...let's go back." he said helping me up.

"I guess." I smiled as we started to walk back to central.

"Are you ever going to tell Ella and Virginia about us?" Ed asked.

"Well...how bad do you want to die?" I asked him with an evil smile.

"I thought you were kidding about them killing me." he said and I just laughed.

"I wish I was...but they did try and kill Derek." I said remembering all 25 times.

"You know...we don't really have to tell them." he said and I just giggled.

"At least not yet." I smiled, making Ed laugh.

"So are...we going to tell Al?" Ed asked and I thought for a minute.

"Lets see...knowing our luck he'll probly know...if he doesn't already know." I said and Ed nodded in agreement. we walked into central both feeling really happy.

"Well...I'm going to go do something...and maybe hide from my friends." I said and walked back to my room.

Ed's p.o.v:

Me and Hana both parted ways. I walked to my room hoping to find Al and I felt happy that Hana wasn't mad at me...Hana was scary when she's mad.

"Hey brother." Al greeted I as I walked into my room; I looked to see Ella and Virginia on the couch.

"Hey...you've seen Hana?" Ella said, I nodded.

"Yeah...but I don't know where she is right now." Virginia sighed.

"Dammit...we need to ask her something." Ella said just then...

"Hughes give me that camera!" I heard Hana yell and a whimpering.

"Uh oh...Ella you don't think..." Ella nodded.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure." she replied and I just stared at them puzzled. Just then Hughes ran in.

"I'm not here." he said hiding behind Al.

"Ed...I would move from the door." I did as I was told, just then the door was kicked open.

"Where is he...I can smell his fear." she said in the doorway, I noticed that she was wearing a black hat.

"Since when could you smell fear?" Ella asked.

"I recently discovered this trait." she said and walked towards Al and the whimpering started again.

"Hughes...you didn't happen to take a picture of Hana...did you?" Virginia asked shaking her head.

"Yeah" he said slowly.

"That's where your mistake was." Ella said and virginia nodded in agreement.

"I'll give you 5 minutes to run." Hana said and Hughes ran as fast as he could. "That was fun." she smiled and both Ella and Virginia smacked their foreheads.

"You did that for fun?" I asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Um...no." she said innocently.

"Hana...your hiding something." Ella pointed an acusing finger at her, and she shook her head really fast.

"No...I'm not." she said starting to back away slowly.

"Yes you are. Why are you wearing a hat? The only time you wear a hat is..." Virginia stopped for a second "you dyed your hair...didn't you." she smiled evily.

"No...Um I didn't." she said with a nervous look.

"Yes you did." Ella said pointing a fingure at her.

"Would you look at the time...I've got to go tourcher lazy ass." she said turning to leave.

"I'm coming." I said and Hana just shrugged.

"At least tell us what color." Ella complained.

"Pink." she said and everyone just looked shocked. me and Hana walked out.

"You didn't dye it pink...did you?" I asked her, and Hana just laughed.

"Yeah right." she said and I just laughed.

"Then why did you lie to them?" I asked.

"Easy...they make a big deal out of everything." she sighed and I smirked.

"So what color did you dye it?" I asked and Hana just smirked.

"Not telling." she said in her mysterious way.

"Come on." I wined and Hana just grinned.

"Not telling." she said and this time I grinned.

"Fine." I said and quickly grabbed her hat before she could even react. Violet hair fell gracefully down her back, I just stared in shock.

"What...you don't like it?" she said raising an eyebrow. And I just started to wave my hands franticly.

"N-no...It's just...um." Hana just laughed.

"I'm kidding...like I would really care if you liked it or not." she smiled

"Hey! Whats that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"It means...that I wouldn't be me if I really cared what people thought of me." she smiled and I nodded in agreement.

"So were you actually going to torcher Roy?" I asked and Hana just shrugged.

"Not really...I just needed an excuse to go." she said and I just smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ed's p.o.v:

me, Al, Ella, and Virginia were hanging out in my room. Hana said she had to go think for a while.

"What do you think Hana needed to think about?" Al asked and I just shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ella asked and both m and my brother shook our heads, Virginia sighed.

"Jeeze...it's because of Alison. Earlier today we talked to her and told her she has to decide wether or not Alison can be trusted. Hana's a lot more trusting towards her than we could ever be." Virginia explained.

"Virginia look." Ella said pointing out the window; all three of you went to the window to see Alison and Hana 3 yards apart looking back at each other.

"Looks like we're about to see Hana's decision." Virginia said and Ella nodded.

Hana's p.o.v:

"So you have finally figured out that I am your enemy?" Alison smirked and I just stared at her with my emotionless face.

"Yes...I gave you the benefit of the doubt...I stuck up for you when no one would...but I guess in the end you and me are to be enemies...am I right?" I asked her making her smile evilly.

"That is correct...being on the evil side is soooooo much funner." Alison said.

"Then don't think I'll go easy on you when we meet again." I said turning to leave but stopped as I felt a cold wave hit me. I turned around to see Alison smile.

"Do you think I'll let you get off that easily?" Alison asked and I just shrugged.

"I don't want to fight you...not yet." I said calmly.

"You see me kiss your boyfriend and you tell me that you don't want to fight...what happened to the real you?" She asked and just glared at me.

"I talked to Ed about it...I don't hold grudges anymore." I simply replied.

"You really have changed...I can't believe it. Fine we won't fight...but I will be back." She said and disappeared. I let out a deep breath. _'I can't believe I actually turned down a fight.'_ I said thinking to myself.

"Hana...you did it." Ella said hugging me...more like squeeze the life out of me.

"Yeah...god...why is it always me." I said sinking to my knees.

"Well...sometimes it's me or Ella...but I guess you're just prone to bad luck." Virginia said and I glared.

"Gee thanks...that makes me feel _sooooo_ much better." I said sarcastically.

"Glad to help." Virginia said with a nod.

"How do you stand them?" Ed asked helping me up.

"I don't know." I admitted, "Well I'm going to my room." I said walking off before Ella and Virginia followed me.

Hana's p.o.v (that night):

I was sitting on my windowsill looking out at the night sky. Ed was sitting on my bed looking at me.

"I've been wondering." Ed started and I looked at him with curiosity.

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering...why did you get so mad when you saw Alison kiss me?" He asked me and I looked away.

"I don't know." I said...I refused to actually tell him the truth.

"Huh...could it be that you were jealous?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"You were jealous." He smirked and I blushed a little.

"Was not."

"You were too." He said smirking as usual, I just glared. "Y'know...I've been jealous before." he said casually, I just stared at him.

"You have?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah...you've got all these guys who ask you out...and I don't know." he admitted, I smiled.

"You don't have to worry...it's not like I even like them...plus I don't think you really want me to beat the crap out of you." I smiled; I now sat next to him on my bed. "You don't have to worry."

"Neither do you." he said to me making my blush. "How's your hand?" He asked and I looked down at my hand.

"Fine...as long as I'm careful." I said and he smile.

"Good." he said and he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. we broke apart a few seconds later. Ed layed down on my bed and pulled me down with him. We layed there in silence until I fell into a deep sleep.

Ella's p.o.v:

"Hey Virginia...Al I've got something that'll surprise you both." I said dragging them to Hana's room, I opened the door and both of them practically dropped their jaw in surprise. On Hana's bed was Ed and Hana sleeping, Ed had both arms around Hana's stomach.

"Wow." Virginia said looking totally shocked...she then recovered long enough to pull out a camera and take 2 pictures.

"Why are you doing that?" Al asked, Virginia shrugged.

"Easy...we don't have many pictures of Hana as it is...and this can also be used as black mail." Virginia whispered.

"But if Hana does find out we will be in the witness protection program...I will be under the name Virginia." I said.

"And I'll be under the name Ella." Virginia said and Al chuckled.

"How will she find out?"

"Hana know everything." I said and Virginia nodded.

"She actually seems happy...I'm so glad." Virginia said pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Why...I thought she was always happy?" Al asked, I restrained myself from laughing.

"No...Growing up the closest thing to her smiling was smirking. We were suppose to beat up any guy she likes...but because we know Hana's finally happy...we'll let it go...for now." I said and Virginia nodded. "But don't tell Hana...we wanna see how long she can keep this a secret." I winked at Al who chuckled.

"Oh...and tell Ed that he hurts Hana and we'll hurt him." Virginia winked.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Al asked as I quietly closed the door.

"Well...we'll probly go back to Derek's house...now that Hana is actually happy for once we don't have to show up as much...but we might sometimes...have fun keeping those two out of trouble." I waved and both me and Virginia disappeared.

Hana's dream:

_I was in a room that was white...it was so white that it actually hurt your eyes. I didn't have a clue to where I was but for some reason it seemed familiar._

_"Don't you remember this place?" A voice said and my face lit up._

_"Kasai...what is this room?" I asked the goddess._

_"This is the place where all goddess's go after they die...or are called here." Kasai replied calmly, I looked at her._

_"Did I die?" I asked, and she just laughed._

_"Leave it to you to ask that...no I called you here. I've got bad news...Ankoku has escaped." Kasai replied and I became worried._

_"What! Is everyone ok?" I asked and she nodded._

_"We're ok...but it would seem that she had some outside help." She informed me._

_"So what do we do?" I asked her._

_"Right now all we can do is wait...all of the goddesses have returned back to earth to keep a watch for her...which means-"_

_"Which means you get to come back." I said excitedly and she nodded. "Yay!" I said raising my fist in the air._

_"I didn't know you missed me that much." She said with amusement in her voice._

_"Well duh...it was fun having you back on earth." I said smiling, and she looked almost tearful. "What?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice._

_"No one has ever said they like having me back on earth." She said and I smiled._

_"Well I say it...plus I'm not like anyone you'll ever meet." I reminded her and she nodded._

_"That's good...but it's time to wake up." She said just then I heard_ **"HANA TIME TO WAKE It!**" I woke up once I hit the ground.

"Ow." I said sitting up rubbing my head, I looked up to see Ed laughing. I quickly got up "What was that for?" I asked glaring, Ed just shrugged.

"Dunno...your friends always did it and I've always wanted to." He said with a smirk.

"Great...now out." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to change...duh." I said pushing him out the door. I quickly changed into a pair of black pants, black halter top, black jacket, and your black combat boots, I quickly ran a brush through your hair and put it in a pony tail.

'_Welcome back...Kasai'_ I thought to myself.

'_Its good to be back.'_ Kasai responded and I smiled. I walked out of my room and saw Ed waiting for me.

"Next time you wake me up...how about not trying to make me deaf." I suggested and he just shrugged.

"Whatever...c'mon lets go get something to eat...we're leaving after breakfast." Ed said and I nodded. we walked to the cafeteria, I grabbed some tea...mostly because I wasn't really hungry. I stood behind Roy listening to him dig his own grave.

"I'm just saying...I let her win. There is no way a 10 year old kid could beat me." He was telling havoc.

"Um sir-" Havoc started but Roy interrupted him.

"You shouldn't interrupt people...now where was I?" He asked and I thought it was the perfect time to speak.

"I believe you were saying that you let me win." I said and he turned around and I noticed that he had a hint of fear in his eyes.

"How long have you been there?" He asked me nervously as I sat down.

"Um...I think I came when you said 'I'm just saying...there's no way a 10 year old kid could beat me.'" I said and I noticed that he was going paler.

"Um...well you see...the thing is..." He said trying to think of an excuse.

"I believe you're afraid of her colonel." Ed said with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid of a 10 year old kid." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"What was that lazy old geezer?" I said getting mad...again.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He said and I narrowed your eyes.

"Right." I said turning my attention to Havoc. "You still think you can find something to beat me at...just because I lied about playing poker?"

"I will find something you're not good at!" He vowed and I just looked at him with an anime sweat drop at the back of my head.

"Great...first Ella vowed to find what I'm afraid of now you're trying to find something I'm bad at...what next?" I asked sighing.

"Oooohhhh I know!" Ella's voice said out of nowhere.

"What now."

"Roy will dress up in all pink and do the moceraina."Ella said rather excitedly.

"That wasn't for you to answer." I said my left eye twitching slightly because Ella was hugging me...again.

"If it wasn't for me to answer why did you ask it in the first place?" Ella said making everyone laugh.

"She's got you there."Ed said.

"Ella why are you here...I thought you and Virginia said you wouldn't show up as often." Al said and I looked at Ella.

"Well that was the plan...but then I realized I forgot to hug Hana before I left."

"Oh and I suppose that's a bad thing?" I said rather annoyed.

"Yes it is." Ella said a matter a fact like.

"Which reminds me...where is Virginia anyways?" I asked suspiously.

"Um...she said something about going in the witness protection program." She said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh really...I thought I felt that you were hiding something." I said accusingly.

"Now what makes you think we would be hiding something?" She acted innocently.

"Easy...because I know you...so the question is what are you both hiding?"

"Um...nothing...if you need me I will be under the name of Virginia." She said and disappearing and I just sighed. _'Why do I put up with them.'_ I asked myself rubbing my temples. "Those two give me a headache." I said out loud.

"And that's new?" Ed asked.

"Good point." I said brightly.

Ed's p.o.v:

I open my eyes, yawn and look around. Al was sitting across from me and Hana...she wasn't even there.

"Where's Hana?" I asked.

"Oh...well you see. When you were asleep some bandits came and got Hana mad so she volunteered to take care of them...and I haven't seen her back since." Al said and I sighed.

"How long ago?" I asked and Al thought for a sec.

"I'd say about 2 hours...give or take."

"You do realize Hana just volunteered just because she wanted an excuse to fight...don't you." I said.

"I know...but if you look past that then she's doing it for the right reasons." Al said sounding happy.

"If you look past it Hana's still doing it out of boredom." I said just than I heard: "WE GIVE...WE GIVE! JUST GET THAT KID AWAY FROM US!"

**"KID...KID! I'M NOT A KID!"** I sighed before getting up.

"Better go get her before we have to explain to Roy how there was a murder on the train." Al nodded and I walked out to see Hana with her back to me and 3 different guys hiding behind someone who I guessed was the conductor.

"Please...keep her away from us." They said pleading and Hana was laughing.

"Your pathetic...you're afraid of a defenseless girl like me." She said and I decided to jump in the conversation.

"Defenseless my ass." I said and she turned around with a glare. "If you're defenseless...then I'm a pretty pink pixie." I shot at her.

"You are...at least now you have an excuse with being short." She said making me really pissed off.

**"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT ANTS LOOK LIKE BIRDS!" **

"I didn't say that...but now that you mention it..." She said sighing as one of the bandits tried to do a surprise attack only to get a fist in his face. "You know I really do hate it when they never know when to give up."

"Weren't you the one who was egging them one?" I asked and she shrugged. "And how long does it really take...Al said you left 2 hours ago."

"Well...I could have beat them in one punch...but I felt like having some fun first. Not my fault these people don't know how to fight." She replied I you just sighed.

"C'mon...I really don't want to explain a murder to mustang." I said and Hana just rolled her eyes.

"Right...like lazy ass would even be surprised." She said walking forward after scaring the other 2 bandits.

"Good point...but I have a feeling that I'm going to be the one to explain things." I said and Hana laughed.

"Probly...I'll probly be trying to find Ella and Virginia in the witness protection program anyways."

"Wouldn't it be Virginia and Ella? And have you found out what they're hiding yet?" I asked.

"Nope...but I know whatever it is that I'll end up killing them when I find out." She smirked.

"How do you know that?"

"Easy...the fact that they even went into the program in the first place says it. But I do have a feeling that Al knows something about it." She said making me curious.

"How?"

"Simple...Al knows _everything_!" She said and this time I rolled my eyes.

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does not."

"Does too." I said then smacked my forehead when I realized that I had fallen for the same trick Hana always pulls.

"Ha! I win." She said walking in the place Al was.

"What did you win?" Al asked as Hana sat down.

"I won the argument." Hana said and I just sighed.

"What was the argument this time...who's stronger you or Armstrong?" Al asked with amusement.

"No...But I am sooooo stronger than Armstrong." She replied.

"You are not." Ed said and Al just sighed at the fact that he just started another fight.

"I am too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Will you two quit it." Al said stopping the fight before me and Hana tried to kill each other...again. "What was the argument about?"

"It was about the fact that I think you know _everything_." Hana said, Al just sighed again.

"What makes you say that?"

"Easy...I know that you know that I know that you know what Ella and Virginia are hiding...and I think you had something to do with it." Hana said choosing to explain it as confusing as possible.

"What gives you that idea?" He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Because...I just have a feeling...that a problem?" She said and I looked at Al.

"No...Hey look we're here." Al said changing the subject, me and Hana looked out the window and I just saw a place with lots of rocks and not much else.

"Are you sure we're here?"

"Well we do have to do some walking...the place we're going to kinda is secretive." Hana said I looked around and saw that Al had disappeared.

"Where's al?"

"Must be hiding...I don't know why?" She said and I sighed. "Oh well...not like he can really hide."

"C'mon...might as well go find him." I said and Hana shrugged.

"I guess...but I already know where he is." She said and I looked at her.

"How?"

"I'm physic duh." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You forgot to mention annoying." I said and Hana glared.

"Whatever...c'mon lets go." She said and I followed her until she stopped. "Found you." She said behind Al who almost jumped.

"How did you find me...so fast?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to explain everything? I'm physic...it wasn't so hard to find you." She said with a smirk. The 3 of us stepped off the train to have hot air hit my face.

"Oh great...just what we need." I said sighing.

"I know isn't it great?" Hana asked apparently pleased.

"No." I answered as I started to walk.

"Sure it is...I love the hot weather." She said with a smile.

"Why? It's too hot."

"That may be...but it also means that my fire alchemy increases a lot...if I wanted to I could make someone burst into flames." She said and I took a step away from her.

"Oh...I feel safe." I said and Hana just giggled.

"Don't worry...I won't use it on you...it'd be a waste anyways." She said with a smirk.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Do you really want me to make you burst into flames?" She asked

"No I just wanted to know what it meant." I responded and Hana and Al both laughed.

"It meant that I don't feel like setting people on fire right now but if someone is stupid enough to get me mad than I might consider it." She smirked

"Oh great...all you have to do is meet some random guy on the streets and you'll get mad." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" She asked and this time I just smirked.

"Easy you have a short temper." I said and Hana glared.

"I do not!-" She said then stopped and she started to smile. I looked up, and I slapped my forehead as the reason why Hana was smiling...there was a fight going on.

"Hana don't even..." I trailed off when I saw Hana wasn't even there anymore. I looked up and dropped your jaw when I saw Hana was in the middle of the fight. "How did she get there so fast?" I asked Al.

"She ran...you know how fast she is." Al said and I sighed. Hana seemed to be doing pretty good...she ducked and one of the guys hit a friend of his in the jaw, who in return hit his friend. Soon all of them were fighting each other and forgot all about Hana. She walked away with a girl with blond hair, and you walked up to them. "Did you really have to do that?" I asked Hana.

"Of course." She said with a smirk. "So why did those guys try to attack you any ways?"

"Please don't tell her...then she'll try to find away to get them to come after her." I sweat dropped.

"What makes you say that?" Hana glared.

"Easy...because that's what you _always_ do." I said poking her forehead.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Um guys...can you please stop fighting?" Al asked.

"Fine...anyways what your name?" Hana asked completely forgetting about me.

"Oh...my name is Chi Otome." She said smiling.

"I go by the name Hana." Hana said.

"Don't you have a last name?" Chi asked and Hana shook her head.

"Nope...I don't like my last name so I don't use it." Hana said. "That's Ed...and that his little brother Al." Hana introduced me. Chi looked back and forth from me and Al.

"Are you sure it's not the other way?" She asked making me pissed and Hana just laughed as Al restrained me from killing.

"Hey Chi... you're going to have to move like 3 feet." Hana said and she looked at her. "Don't ask...just do it." She nodded and right as she moved a guy landed right where Chi was.

"Hana!" He said and tried to hug her but she just flipped him.

"You...I thought I told my gang to kill you...jeese...I should of done it myself." she said with a glare.

"Aw are you still holding a grudge?" He asked and I just looked back and forth. Hana didn't seem to please while the guy seemed to be really happy.

"Let's see...duh! I want you dead." She said and he just smiled. He looked around and I could tell he was about to say something stupid.

"Hey...where's your sister?" He asked and received a punch to the eye, Hana then stomped off and by the looks of it she was really pissed off. "Oooooowwwwww...she still punches hard." He said rubbing his eye.

"Now that she's gone we need to talk to you both." Chi said and we looked at both of them.

Hana's p.o.v:

'_Dam guy...he's just lucky to be living.'_ I said clearly pissed off at this moment in time.

"Looks like someone's not very happy." Noted a voice that made me pissed off even more...if it was possible.

"What are you doing here...Ankoku." I asked with a glare.

"Aaaaawwwwww can't a big sister come and say hi once in a while?" She asked pretending to hurt.

"No...and you just caught me at a really bad time." I say and she just laughed.

"Oh really? That's a laugh."

"What do you want? I was good and I didn't go after you when I found out you had escaped...so what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came because...I have some friends who would love to meet you." She said and I just raised an eyebrow. "Get her." And two hands grabbed your arms holding you in place. I gasped when I looked at their faces.

"Ella...Virginia? What are you doing?" I asked really shocked.

"They won't answer you...they're under my control right now." She said and I ws starting to get mad. "Now little sister...say goodbye."

"Naw...don't really feel like it." Hana said in a bored tone.

"Why not?"

"Because...I just don't. Got a problem with it?" I asked giving her an annoyed face.

"Yes I do." She said and I just shrugged.

"You're going to have more than a problem." I said and started to make it even hotter by the second. Within in a minute I started to feel dizzy but that didn't stop me. Ella and Virginia let go, and then I fell to my knees. _'Dammit.'_ I thought as the heat went back to normal.


End file.
